Secret Keeper
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: There used to be an old proverb... 'Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead' Or in Sasuke's case 'in a coma'. But when Naruto decides to beat the odds and awaken from a ten year coma than all bets are off for the new surgical intern and his long suffering brother, Kyuubi. Abuse,AU,Yaoi, Collab. Story


**Secret Keeper**

Written by Simply Hopeless and Sesshomarus-Lover

Simply Hopeless A/N: Hi my loyal readers and newcomers, this is Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. Sesshomarus-Lover and I have decided to do a collaboration and hopefully you'll fall in love with this story as I have while writing it. I really like how Sesshomarus-Lover has written her stories and when she answered my ad on I jumped at the chance to work with her. I really do hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think. This story is really dear to me.

Sesshomarus-Lover's A/N: Hi and welcome all to the newest, hottest story! Okay, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself but an author can dream right? Like Simply Hopeless mentioned before, we have decided to do collaboration because when I read her ad, I just knew I had to be a part of all of this. Luckily for me, Simply Hopeless considered me worthy enough to work with her. Anyway, enough chatting. Enjoy the story and don't forget to let us know what you think.

**Prologue**

"You have the number for the police?"

"Yeah."

"The number for the fire station?"

"Yeah."

"The Hospital?"

"Kyuubi they are all listed under **9-1-1**. I'm fourteen, not four. I can handle myself!" An irresistibly cute, blonde snapped out bitterly while looking up at his older brother.

Kyuubi had a sensually sinister aura about him as if he was Lucifer's right hand man, himself, tempting naughty kittens to damnation. He seemed the complete opposite of his sweet and innocent brother; rather the version that fell from God's sweet graces to lurk in the shadows.

So, of course, the six foot five male couldn't help but to look back down at his baby brother as if he was only indulging the shorter teen. Naruto looked as if he had never taken a step on the wild side with those big baby blue eyes, sunny disposition and cheeks still rounded by baby fat. It may be because Kyuubi always saw Naruto as the little boy who tagged along him like a second shadow. So that right now the blonde seemed like a cute, little bunny rabbit standing up to the sly, cunning wolf.

That, however, didn't stop the younger male from trying to look intimidating and imposing as he narrowed his eyes and jabbed his older brother in the chest... hard. He wanted to be taken seriously for once. But it was kind of hard when Kyuubi let out a dark chuckle of amusement that sent pleasant shivers running down the blonde's spine as his older brother easily grasped his hand and smirked. That laugh of his always took him by surprise as well as the rest of him would to others.

The red-head had piercing mismatched eyes of navy blue and amber that seemed to look right through you to your very soul. A strong jaw line and handsome yet slightly broken nose from too many bar fights. As well as a generous mouth, given to turning upward in an impish grin at a prank done in someone else's expense.

He was someone that no one could easily resist with his dark, sultry voice and tall, well-toned frame. He could tempt a saint to sin if he wanted to with his silver tongue and flirtatious caresses. And if you weren't under his spell before, when Kyuubi gave you the pleasure to see the ink black dragon tattoo that wrapped possessively around him from the left of his pectoral, along his shoulder and arm before draping down his back, you'd find yourself tempted to do the same.

"I understand, Cub. You've grown up since last." The seventeen year old admitted grudgingly knocking Naruto out of his thoughts. The blonde looked up hopefully at his brother before he felt Kyuubi ruffling his already unruly hair. "You just don't look it sometimes," he admitted; eyes flashing in wicked glee at his sibling's murderous look. There was no pastime greater than ruffling his baby brother's feathers.

"For someone who was reported to be a notorious badass, you really seemed to have a real problem with letting go, Gingy," Naruto growled out. Then when he saw his brother's mock look of horror he couldn't help but laugh at himself and sighed. "Just... don't worry okay?" The blonde tried to soften his words for his sibling's sake as he tried to flatten his hair down.

"Whatever you say Cub," Kyuubi consented finally then ruffled Naruto's hair once more. "Do you know what to do when you-know-who comes in drunk?" he asked more seriously. Though he did manage a few seconds later to flash a set of pearly whites in a smile when he saw his baby bro swat his hand away in irritation; it did his heart good.

"Lock myself in my room and dial your cell phone right away. You don't have to worry. We... We've been through this before." Naruto explained nervously then crossed his arms over his chest to belie the small spark of fear that had been ignited, as well as the sudden racing of his heart. "Now as for you!"

"Me?" The auburn haired male commented incredulously.

"Yeah you! Don't come stumbling back home piss drunk, smelling like an ashtray, with some strange girl or guy on your arm. I'm not here to clean up your messes," Naruto scolded, chin lifted defiantly upward.

Kyuubi let out another one of his chuckles that his brother secretly loved before responding. "Don't worry. I'll return home safely and alone. We're all we have, remember?" He replied gently and gave his brother's elbows an affectionate, little squeeze.

It was no secret that ever since their father died and their weak-willed mother remarried their bastard of a stepdad Mizuki; everything had been steadily going downhill. And when their cowardly mother finally abandoned them all because the living conditions were too much, it was all Kyuubi could do not to fall to pieces.

He was strong because his little brother needed him to be strong. He was defiant because if he wasn't there was no telling what their drunken stepdad would do to the two of them when he got in one of his moods. 'That asshole knows not to mess with me because I'll fight him back. But with Naruto...' his thoughts trailed off as he frowned thoughtfully. 'Maybe I shouldn't go to the party.'

"I know what you're thinking Gingy and I won't have it. We are all we have _yes_, but I won't be a burden to you. I'll be fine. So just go and have a good time," the younger male pleaded. Then he gave his brother a playful push to lighten the mood. "And maybe bring something back to eat if you can."

"Will do Cub," Kyuubi agreed, with a nod and an unsure smile. He reached over for his father's, now his, leather jacket in the hallway closet. One arm was already shoved inside the sleeve before he suddenly had an urge to hug his brother. It was just a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach that something life altering or exciting might happen tonight. So following his instincts he drew the blonde into a one-armed hug, enveloping him in the smell of old, warm leather, cigarette smoke and the faint scent of their father.

Lips pressed temporarily against the blonde's temple and for just the briefest moment Naruto could feel the cool touch of his brother's lip ring before Kyuubi departed from sight without a word of explanation.

"What's gotten into him?" Naruto muttered to himself after a few hesitant heartbeats. He frowned slightly in confusion as he rubbed the spot on his forehead. The blonde hadn't been really hugged liked that since the last time he'd had a nightmare that had left him speechless and shaken to the core. That had been more than two years ago. 'And the kiss... I can't even remember when...' He trailed off in thought at the unusual anomaly when he heard the ringing of his cell.

Fingers quickly tugged out his cell phone from too tight jeans before he absently glanced at who it was before speaking.

"Talk to me."

"Is he gone, yet?" came a familiar male voice.

"Yes he is Ha-chan," Naruto agreed closing and locking the door before looking out between the window's curtains.

"I'll be over right away then," the voice promptly said.

"Don't keep me waiting," the blonde quickly replied with an impish grin. So much for him being sweet and innocent.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

As soon as his boyfriend knocked on the front door Naruto eagerly opened it only to yank the brunette inside. Cobalt blue darted from left to right to see if anyone had seen him with his new house guest. The blonde didn't want any nosy neighbors to report back to the step-bastard before he turned around and smirked. Naruto and Haku had only started to see each other in little under a week; they were young, they were in love, and they both couldn't keep their hands off of each other when they could find time alone.

Naruto was already fumbling to help his boyfriend off with his coat as he began to back the pretty teen towards the family room, kissing him all the while. If anyone where to ask the Uzumaki teen what Haku had been wearing at that moment he would have probably said proudly that he 'didn't give a flying fuck'. All he knew was that his hormonal release was right there in human form, eagerly kissing him back; and as soon as his boyfriend's calves hit against the sofa Naruto acted once again.

He aggressively pushed Haku's back onto the couch's cushions before covering his boyfriend's body with his own, attacking his lips with renewed passion. Haku moaned and slightly arched his back off the couch, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. The two shared a hot but sloppy kiss, eyes closed and hearts beating fast.

Naruto stroked his hands up and down Haku's smooth, clothed sides, grinding the rapidly growing arousal trapped in his too tight jeans against Haku's tightly clad erection. Haku groaned, running the fingers of his right hand up along the back of Naruto's sensitive neck, while the fingers of his left hand threaded through surprisingly soft blond hair. "Na...Naruto..." Haku gasped out then moaned.

The eager blond nibbled down the smooth, pale column of his neck, leaving his mark on the tender skin where Haku's neck and shoulder met. Eventually, Naruto pulled back and smirked at his work. Haku would have to wear a turtle neck sweater to hide the hickey that was steadily beginning to form. Naruto was drawn back to his boyfriend's swollen-kissed lips, by a needy whimper and the gently tugging on his blond locks.

Eyes closed and heads tilted to the side opposite of each other, their lips met in another hungry kiss. They exchanged moist moans and breathy pants, hot tongues pressing together in open mouthed kisses as they bucked their hips, almost in sync. "Oh, shit... Haku!" Naruto desperately groaned. His hard cock throbbed painfully, begging him to do more. Testing the waters, Naruto slowly slid his hands underneath Haku's shirt, intent on taking things past first base.

The teens were so deeply involved in one another through swollen lips, hot bodies, and raging hormones that neither of the boys noticed the angry figure looming over them.

JUST BARELY TWO MINUTES AGO, OUTSIDE THE UZUMAKI RESIDENCE

Mizuki squinted before waving once more at his co-worker who had graciously driven him home in his drunken state. It was actually the best kind of condition to be in when he had to return home to ungrateful children who were a constant reminder of his failed marriage attempt. They should actually be thanking Kami above that they had such a nice stepdad that was so willing to watch over them.

So what if sometimes he took the frustrations of the day out on them. They should focus on the fact that they actually had a roof over their heads and food in their mouths.

He had finally figured out how to work his keys after fumbling for a minute or two in his drunken state. He jammed them into the lock before giving it a turn. Mizuki was all but prepared to fall on his face since his equilibrium was shot but had the good graces to clutch at the door's frame instead. The man waited until the room stopped spinning and the floor stop rolling before he stumbled into his home, cursing the fact that the door was locked in the first place.

Mizuki was about to beat the _little shit_because he knew Kyuubi didn't even bother locking the doors anymore; but when he prepared himself to yell for Naruto to come downstairs his eyes were almost bulging in disbelief at what he was seeing. He stared dumbly in silence for a few seconds before he yanked Haku up by his hair, bringing tears of pain to the younger male's eyes.

"So my son's a faggot, huh?" Mizuki laughed bitterly even as he tugged harder so that Haku had to scoot upward on the couch for fear of having his beautiful, brown hair yanked out. He gave the captured mane a vicious shake to hear the pretty _fairy_whimper before smiling viciously at his shocked stepson.

Naruto could have sworn his heart had stopped beating when he looked up to see the angry flushed face of the man he feared most. He tensed up, wanting to bolt up the stairs like his brother had instructed; but one look at Haku's tearstained face that was no longer flushed by passion, made the Uzumaki teen burst into action, foregoing his own safety.

"Let him go Mizuki. He did nothing wrong!" the blonde cried out. He tried to pry his guardian's fingers from his boyfriend's hair only to be backhanded onto the floor.

Naruto was barely able to brace himself against the unyielding ground before he blinked stunned blue irises up at his old man. His hand trembled as it gingerly touched his reddening cheek before he quickly stumbled upward and nearly tripped over his own feet. He eyed his stepdad, wondering how he could go about this when Mizuki was definitely older, heavier and drunk beyond reasoning.

"Do you think your mother wants to come back to us now if she knows what a cock gobbler you've become," Mizuki said in a steady hiss. He was pissed beyond all reason that the little brats that he was stuck with seem to become more and more of a disappointment.

Kyuubi, who used to be a straight 'A' student and captain of his debate team, had seemed to backslide into a delinquent of the highest degree just bare months after Mizuki married his mother. And Naruto... 'Naruto...'He sneered to himself at his faggot stepson only to be surprised at the boy's next actions.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him! STOP IT!" Naruto screeched out, swallowing down the fear that nearly choked him in order to spring up onto the couch to tackle Mizuki down. Sure the frightened teen was only 5'2 and weighed only 112 pounds soaking wet but he had the element of surprise and fierce determination on his side. It was only too bad that Naruto had no real experience in fighting seeing as his older brother insisted on fighting his battles for him.

So that when Mizuki had tipped over with the blonde all Naruto could do was scratch, kick and bite if possible. He was going to die, yeah, but he was going to die gloriously saving someone he thought precious to him.

"You even fight like a girl." Mizuki snorted bitterly as he grabbed a flailing fist only to feel the blonde slash his nails across his face with his other hand.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." The blonde trailed off weakly realizing what he just did. He had only panicked in the first place because Mizuki had reached for him, making him fight all the more fiercely to escape. Naruto hadn't actually expected to hurt his caretaker. Just stall him long enough for at least Haku to escape, but now that he saw what he had done he blanched visibly before quickly scrambling to his feet.

The two of them both stared at the blood that gathered on Mizuki's fingers as he touched lightly at the claw marks on his face. Both winced together when the fingers searched to find how far the scratches extended before the trembling Naruto tensed up at the look of pure hatred and rage that oozed out from his stepdad's very presence.

"You little shit!" the silver haired male spat out in disgust. He was on his feet in a matter of seconds, advancing quickly on the delusional boy shaking his head repeatedly 'no'. "Did you think your little act of bravery was going to win you any brownie points with your little slut of a boyfriend? Do you think I won't go after him too after I've finish beating you unconscious and locking you in the closet?" He ground out, his voice climbing slowly in volume.

"Please... I'm sorry," Naruto half pleaded, half sobbed. His voice cracked in his sheer desperation and fear as he shook his head so hard in denial that he was afraid he'd soon get whiplash. Big luminous orbs were filled with unshed tears, and the reflection of his attacker looming ever closer as he continued to step backwards; shrinking in on himself as if to make himself smaller.

Naruto hadn't meant to earn this man's rage and disgust. He hadn't wished to find himself attracted to men and he sure as hell hadn't wished to be born into a world where this man existed.

The small blonde's body shook so violently that his teeth seem to dance together as he let out an occasional whimper. Pleas for forgiveness and promises to 'never act or think homosexual thoughts again' fell to deaf ears as he just barely missed a blow to the head. It was so useless at this point to reason so that his mouth soon formed three pathetic words over and over again: 'Where are you? Where are you? Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU?'

He wanted to feel the cool bite of Kyuubi's lip ring pressed against his temple again. He wanted to be enveloped in another hug that made him know he was needed and loved in this world. He wanted to do so many things like prove himself to his peers and teachers but what was the point when he was going to die?

Naruto knew it seemed like a huge exaggeration but how else could he explain the goose bumps down his arms, the shiver riding his spine and the painful throbbing of his heart in his ears. The conviction that he had earlier withered as the blonde raised his arms up halfhearted as if to block when he felt his stepfather grab his shoulders.

The teen had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that his stepfather had slowly backed him towards the basement door and away from any real route of escape until it was too late. Naruto cried out in pain as Mizuki jerked him forward before slamming him back against the door so that his head thudded against the wood. Seemingly unsatisfied, the step-bastard slammed him against the door again until both the boy and the doorway groaned their protest.

Then suddenly it happened as Mizuki smiled maliciously and knocked the blonde back against the wood once more. The door flew open from the abuse and the Uzumaki teen fell through it this time.

Naruto felt like he was floating for a moment as his heart fluttered frantically in his chest like an agitated butterfly. Everything had happened so fast that it felt surprisingly surreal when everything slowed down for just a few frenzied heartbeats. He marveled at how his stepfather's face contorted from one of rage and disgust to one of horror and despair as he realized what he had done. And for the briefest moment Naruto wanted to smile at those grasping hands that reached out to him in vain.

But it was too late as the blonde closed his eyes and the world seemed to speed up again. He tumbled head over heels, feeling each and every wooden step that dug eagerly into his side, slammed hard against his back and bit viciously into his thighs and shins. The scream and cries that wanted to crawl out from his throat and mouth were slammed back inside his chest as he finally came to a stop only to have his head collide with the cement wall of the narrow staircase. Then there was nothing but darkness. Sweet, blessed, all consuming darkness that smothered the pain that wracked his body and robbed him of his breath.

WHERE KYUUBI IS, BARELY TWO MINUTES LATER

Capable fingers were slowly drawing a pair of lacy underwear downwards as hot lips fastened greedily onto a column of willing flesh, that was his latest playmate's neck. Kyuubi was intent on leaving a series of hickies on his female partner's neck and collarbone that would not be easily explained away by her to her unsuspecting boyfriend once the fog of drunkenness had slackened and he was long gone.

He smirked against her collarbone at the chaos that such a simple act of passion could invoke. But it seemed that his partner didn't mind at all at the moment as she tugged a bit harder on his hair, silently begging for a much needed kiss. He obeyed with a soft chuckle, delaying just a bit to lightly graze one of his canines against her pulse mark just to feel it speed up. Then finally he allowed his head to be dragged upward only to lay a biting kiss against her already bruised lips.

Kyuubi was so intent on making out with the girl underneath him on the couch that he didn't notice that his friend was calling for him until the jerk tossed an empty beer can at his head. The Uzumaki male lifted up his head slowly and glared with such ferocity at the intruder that his friend visibly gulped before taking a step backward.

"Du... dude your cell phone was ringing!" His slightly shaken friend said from a somewhat safe distance. He would have rubbed the back of his head at this point to ease away some of the nervous tension he felt but was afraid of messing up his spiky hair that he had spent hours fussing over beforehand.

"Who is it Yoshi? You can see I'm busy." Kyuubi nearly growled this out, earning an eruption of giggles from his playmate before he then proceeded to nip her shoulder to silence her annoying laughter.

"I... It says _Naruto_on your cell phone. I found it next to the keg." Yoshi quickly explained, eyes slightly glazed over a bit as he wondered how it'd feel to be under Kyuubi instead. He quickly shook away such thoughts remembering that his girlfriend was just in the other room before he tossed the phone to his friend.

'How did it...' The red head trailed off in thought even as he deftly snatched the phone out of the air. Kyuubi sat up some, dragging the nameless girl up with him and onto his lap to stifle any protests she might have for being abandoned. Without missing a beat she began to nibble on his ear while Kyuubi pressed his cell phone against his other ear.

"Hello Cub, miss me already," sniggered Kyuubi even as his hand ventured to rub his partner's ass.

"K... Kyuubi... I... it's so t... terrible," Haku nearly sobbed out in a trembling voice.

Kyuubi's fingers tightened automatically on his electronic device as he paid more attention to the person on the phone then the one nibbling at his ear. "What is? Calm down and tell me." Kyuubi tried to sound calm as he absently pushed the nuisance on his lap away, ignoring her protests and cry of outrage.

"N... Naruto. We were j... just... fooling around and... and... Kami, Naruto's is alone with Mizuki," Haku hiccupped. The brunette had just mustered up enough courage to call Naruto's big brother on his boyfriend's phone since the blonde was too preoccupied to do it himself. So able to escape he now sat crouched by a neighboring hedge and waited as patiently as he could for any words of reassurance or something to calm his frazzled nerves after his confession but nothing came.

"H... Hello?" but all Haku could hear was the almost deafening sound of the dial tone.

Kyuubi didn't hear anymore after that as he quickly stood up and absently smacked away the hands that desperately wanted to pull him down into a needy embrace and hungrier kiss. It was like some invisible force had picked him up like a rag doll, shook him up a bit and then tossed him half-hazardly into a living hell. His world simply screeched to a halt because it didn't function properly when he knew his brother was in pain.

Kyuubi didn't have to be _in love_ with Naruto to love his sibling with every breath in his body. Naruto was everything to him. His sun, his moon, his stars... He didn't care if the whole damn world was rotten and corrupt because his baby brother was his saving grace. Only Naruto saw past his tough guy exterior and gave him a reason to smile each and every day. And if that monster even dared to lay a hand on his _only_family he swore to everything above that he would make sure that the bastard paid with everything in his disposal.

Kyuubi couldn't get out of the house fast enough. It was as if time had broken somehow at the realization that the blonde was hurt and slowed down to a painstaking snail's crawl. Sure he was certain that he had gotten out of the house as quickly as he could before he blazed down the streets like a bat out of hell, just barely avoiding a car crash. But it felt like he was wading through pudding as he sat his motorcycle helmet down onto his bike, not caring if it stayed up or fell to the ground.

Was time trying to tell him something by stretching itself out so thin?

The red head made his way quickly to the door and through it with no real resistance. He then proceeded to search frantically for a broken blonde body on the floor or quivering somewhere in a corner. For a moment his eyes lingered on the hallway closet and he threw that open to check and see if his baby brother was locked in their like he once was, before proceeding further inside. And their he paused, his blood thrumming with adrenaline, only to see the bastard Mizuki sitting on the couch calmly nursing a beer and watching baseball on the couch.

The scene in front of him seemed normal enough with Mizuki commenting to himself occasionally at a lousy play, that the Uzumaki teen began to question his sanity. Did he really hear Haku calling for help or was it the slight traces of weed in his system that was talking? He ran trembling fingers through his hair trying to rally his thoughts together, while trying to ease his heart from his throat and back into his chest. But when he was ready to shake his head and dismiss the whole matter with a sheepish smile, he saw it.

Everything was ordinary about this scene but for the fact that there were fresh scratch marks that ran across his stepdad's face from what he could see of him. Mizuki was a crazy bastard sometimes and drunk way too much but he would never inflict wounds on himself. His brother might however... If only to defend himself his little brother would fight the best he could and that sent the red head's heart racing all over again.

"Where is he?" Kyuubi demanded suddenly into the deafening silence, announcing his presence. His voice seemed to crack a little at the end but he tried to pay it no attention. That was because he realized for the first time that the step-bastard didn't have the sound turned on the television and that his caretaker had been nursing a bottle that had already been empty a while ago. It was as if _that_man had been waiting for him to come in.

"Where is he, you asshole!" Kyuubi screeched out and suddenly he was around the couch and facing his stepdad. 'This was the face of evil,' he thought with conviction as he fisted his hand in the man's shirt. They should have ran away from this man a long time ago. Anything would have been better than living under the thumb of this asswipe.

It was all he could do not to shake the teeth out of the drunk man's head when he didn't readily answer. But when he did the words that he said chilled Kyuubi to the very marrow of his bones.

"One less fag in the world," Mizuki said in a singsong voice before bursting out into guffaws. That was until he felt his head slammed backwards by a powerful punch to his right eye that gave him a sharp starburst of pain before darkness.

Kyuubi looked down at the unconscious adult in utter disgust as he lay there sprawled halfway on the couch and halfway on the floor. If that was what a real adult acted and looked like then he didn't want to be one. Or if he had no choice but to be one despite his wishes then he'd be an adult that didn't hit children and play mind games with them. He'd be an adult that would face his problems instead of running from them like his mother. He'd be... like the memory of his father.

Just as Kyuubi nodded his head absently in agreement towards his new resolution he found his eyes once more desperately searching for his brother. His eyes itched as they filled with angry tears even as the teen wished against hope that the step-bastard had been bluffing. Kami couldn't be so cruel as to leave him alone in the world like this and so he began to search every room in the house.

He was so frantic in his task that he tossed things around, looking in places that his brother obviously couldn't be like in a drawer or under the couch. But he was filled with so much desperation and despair that reasoning was far from comforting or confronting him. He cursed and wiped blindly away at angry tears that blurred his vision as he tore away sheets and blankets, rechecking rooms before going upstairs. Then when he realized that his brother wasn't up there either he found himself drawing towards the basement downstairs.

It was the last place that he hadn't check except outside and the door stood there, open. It was rarely opened... and it was with that realization that Kyuubi drew closer. His heart brained itself against his ribcage as if desperate to escape pass its skeletal cage so that it wouldn't face the sight that he now saw.

He thought he was going to choke on a sob as he quickly thundered down the narrow stairway and ever so gently scooped up his broken brother laying in the dim lighting of the room.

"I shouldn't have left you. I should have followed my instincts and stayed home," he breathed out fervently. He then ventured to sit on the bottom step with Naruto cradled in his arms. Blonde head tucked under his chin Kyuubi unconsciously began to rock himself and his brother before softly humming a lullaby that was long forgotten.

There were happier times... there had to be... but at the moment Kyuubi couldn't recall as he pressed his lips against his brother's flaxen hair. He felt so cold inside that he tried to draw his brother closer to warm his body but it was useless. He hugged his sun but it no longer gave him warmth. It felt so cold and lonely and he didn't want to feel that way.

He didn't want to live with the guilt and pain and so he decided after what seemed like a lifetime that he wouldn't. He stiffly stood up from the dimly lit stairway and made his way up the stairs, gently holding his brother. "I'll protect you." He breathed this promise fervently against the shell of Naruto's ear even as he stepped over his unconscious stepdad's body and left out the door with Mizuki's car keys.

He'd be damned if he returned to that place again and he never broke a promise worth keeping.

A FEW MINUTES LATER, AT MERCY HOSPITAL

It was the first time in a long while that the nurses in Mercy's Emergency Room had seen such a quiet night like this. There were no idiots running inside because they accidentally stapled themselves to something or decided to reenact some crazy scene from the movie 'Jackass'. No gunshot wounds, no cries of pain, no nothing that could send any of the attendees scattering for equipment and an on call doctor working grave shift.

It was so peaceful that it was dreadfully boring and a still fresh out of school nurse made a point of pointing that out after riding a yawn of boredom. "I thought ERs are supposed to be exciting and filled with action 24/7. But look around us Sanyu, it's so dead here you could hear a pin drop," grumbled a petite female nurse with a pixie haircut.

"Don't say that rookie!" Sanyu hissed out. She rounded on the newbie and cut her eyes at her. 'What the hell is wrong with this generation, nowadays? All they want is blood, guts and cries of pain. I can't wait until they are in this business long enough to appreciate a rare delight like this when it comes,' she grumbled to herself in her head.

"I'm not a rookie and I have a name. It's—" But before the nameless nurse could tell Sanyu her name her eyes were glued on the sound of the electric sliding doors parting. As soon as the doors eased there way open chaos seem to spill out in the form of a red haired devil, clutching his unconscious prey close to his chest.

"You jinxed us, you know that?" hissed out Sanyu into her distracted co-worker's ear. The nurse then drew the phone closer to her side in case she needed to call one of the doctors or security guards in quickly for assistance.

"I don't know… for a murderer he looks kind of hot." The petite woman mused this out loud while cocking her head to the side as if sizing the man up. She watched with hungry, appreciative eyes as the red head converged into the room with a leather jacket, faded jeans, and a determination that made her jump to snatch up her stethoscope to be of service. 'Maybe he'll let me check out his pulse after we take care of blondie,' she hopefully pondered. "Can we help yo—"

"Don't you fucking stare. Get me Iruka-sensei right now damn it!" howled out the man. He didn't give a flying fuck that he was a strange sight, even for Mercy Hospital 's emergency room. All he cared about was leaving his baby brother in capable hands and the only adult he trusted was his old pediatrician.

"I… well I'm sorry I believe Dr. Umino has left for the evening," Sanyu tried her luck this time with a soothing tone.

"Liar! This hospital is his life. He wouldn't have left this early," snapped out Kyuubi bitterly. He was done with grownups lying to him even though he was just a year from being an adult himself.

"Well it's already eleven at night and a Saturday night at that. Do you really think that he'd—" Sanyu continued to argue patiently mustering up all her training to no avail when her stupid intern nurse decided to reach out to feel the blonde's pulse.

"You touch him and I swear I'll rip your fucking heads off and use them as soccer balls," growled out Kyuubi in a warning. He would be damned if he let anyone take his brother away from him. The only hope that he clung to was just as fragile as the pulse mark that he felt with his own fingers just bare seconds ago in the car.

Maybe it was the poor lighting or the two nurses' imaginations but they both could have sworn that the teen's mismatched eyes seemed to glow with the promised threat. The yet to be named nurse suddenly deemed it necessary to murmur a quick prayer to the man above just in case she was heading that way pretty soon.

Kyuubi had vaguely remembered how he had come to be at the entrance of the hospital holding his baby brother bridal style. It somehow involved the red head stealing his stepdad's car since his motorcycle was out of the question and parking it in front of the red zone. It didn't matter if the car was towed away since it wasn't his to begin with. He just knew that he was here and he was that much closer to saving the one person he cared about most in this world.

Kyuubi didn't realize or care to realize how much attention he was drawing to himself by his violent outbursts. A number of the Mercy Hospital grave shift staff had appeared out of nowhere to see what the fuss was about. But the teen seemed to care about only one staff member when he made his appearance.

Kyuubi could feel himself visibly relaxing when he saw the kind, yet tired, brown eyes of his and his brother's pediatrician. Iruka would make everything right, he was sure of it. The seventeen year old quickly gravitated towards the older male and hesitantly presented his baby brother for the viewing.

One-handedly he lifted up the back of Naruto's head and showed the blood that matted it before lightly touching his sibling's bruised cheek with bloodied fingers. "That bastard did this to him," he breathed out softly so as not to be overheard by eavesdroppers. "I... I couldn't just leave him in that place," he murmured wanting the man to understand him as he looked up for the first time with fear in his eyes.

"You did the right thing Kyuubi," Iruka replied as calmly as he could muster. He wouldn't have personally wanted his young patient to have been moved if possible but considering the circumstances and how shaken the red head looked now, there was no helping it. So Iruka offered the troubled teen a soothing smile full of understanding and gratitude that he came to him first.

"I... I did?" Kyuubi questioned almost childishly. The teen had been practically running on pure instinct alone so he wasn't sure that half of his decisions were truly in his brother's best interest.

"Yes, of course you did. I will personally make sure that Naruto-kun is taken care of. I just..." Iruka trailed off as he carefully took the blonde from the teen to gently place him on an awaiting hospital gurney. He bit his lip to hold in the gasp that wanted to fall out at the sight of the blood that covered Kyuubi's front, distracting himself with nodded kindly to the staff member who had pushed the bed forward for him.

The brunette then began to kindly roll Naruto away with Kyuubi close on his heels. "I'll be honest with you Kyuubi... this doesn't look good. I'll need a CAT scan to confirm my suspicions and to give him stitches but he looks like he has suffered definite head trauma and blood loss... maybe even internal bleeding," Iruka surmised, pausing to place his fingers on Naruto's pulse.

"Vital signs are weak but still present," the brunette said distractedly in a professional tone before pulling out a small light from his lab coat's pocket. He carefully peeled back a lid before waving the light in Naruto's eyes and what he saw wasn't good. Quickly Iruka began to push Naruto forward again not noticing the rag tag group that followed curiously behind them. "Sanyu!"

"Yes Doctor Umino," the senior nurse said promptly, jogging up to the doctor.

"Page Doctor Uchiha right away and tell him that I'm sorry but he'll have to kiss his wife goodnight because his services are greatly needed," Iruka began to instruct.

"But Doctor Umino we already have a neurosurgeon on call. I could just..." began Sanyu, frowning slightly in her confusion.

"I promised my friend here the best and I'm going to get him the best so if you could just follow instructions," the man requested kindly. He turned his head to look at the by-the-rules nurse with his tired brown eyes, hoping she'd just obey instead of questioning his motives.

"O... of course," Sanyu stumbled out meekly. She fell back behind the others in order to go for the nearest phone, her eyes hesitantly darting back to Iruka before she pound in the necessary numbers.

"Yes... yes Dr. Fugaku..."

It was almost an hour later when things finally died down and Iruka was graciously left to attend to the distraught teen.

Kyuubi allowed Iruka to gently hold onto his shoulders and guide him out of the emergency room for the scarred man was right. Even though he didn't like to admit it. Naruto was in the capable hands of the best doctors in town, but they wouldn't be able to help his little brother with him threatening to break their necks every other second.

"I... I can't. I just don't want to lose him..." Kyuubi mumbled feebly. His voice cracked again that night as tears welled up in the corners of his eyes but he refused to shed them this time. His head already pounded from a monster headache after shedding tears that he hadn't shed and what seemed like centuries but he still found the great need to be strong for Naruto.

Iruka just nodded his head in understanding. He might not feel the pain of Naruto's injuries to Kyuubi's magnitude but his heart too felt heavy in his chest at the thought of the world losing such a great light. The brunette could only provide Kyuubi silent comfort and a ready ear as they both waited. One hand absently rubbed up and down one of the red head's arms while his other made soothing circles on the teen's back. The boy already suffered so much and Iruka hoped with all his heart that Kyuubi wouldn't be forced to deal with another loss.

"Naruto will be fine. The doctors will make sure of it. The best thing we can do for Naruto right now is to have faith and believe everything will be all right" Iruka offered, in a soft, soothing voice. It was the same voice he used for children whenever they felt nervous or fearful when visiting him in his office.

He guided Kyuubi all the way back into the waiting room without further disaster. He had even hoped to sit down with the troubled teen and somehow convince Kyuubi to open up to him a bit more, when _he_, of all people, came into view once they both went through the double doors.

"Mizuki!" Kyuubi nearly growled out, stiffening in Iruka's arms.

The Uzumaki male could feel all the pain, fear and sadness that he felt previously channeling into one all consuming emotion and that was rage. Kyuubi could see nothing but crimson-red and Mizuki. The same Mizuki who had the nerve to look up from some nurse's pillowed breasts and smirk.

Actually smirk!

Iruka saw the same thing and tried to hold Kyuubi back, knowing that what Mizuki wanted to do now was antagonize the red head on purpose for whatever means but Kyuubi proved to be too strong for him. The red head nearly knocked Iruka down on his ass, by accident, while he made a straight beeline towards Mizuki and lifted him up out of his seat by the scruff of his shirt.

His stepdad continued to play his part as the unsuspecting victim of Kyuubi's anger and schooled his facial features to look truly frightened, while his one visible eye that wasn't swelling shut gleamed with hidden amusement.

It only seemed to add more fuel to the fire of Kyuubi's anger as he shook Mizuki harder then tightened his grip. He didn't get to punch the man as he wanted to last time because the bastard had to cop out and faint the first time around. But now... now... he secretly smiled as the bastard struggled to breathe and get oxygen to his needy lungs.

"You'll pay for what you did to Naruto! You sick son of a bitch! You better pray to Kami that Naruto makes it through this because if he doesn't. I'll kill you, you hear me?! I'll kill you!" Kyuubi hissed out angrily.

"I-Is that a t-threat?" Mizuki managed to grit out between clenched teeth before Kyuubi tightened his grip even further, cutting off Mizuki's flow of what little oxygen he previously had.

"No, it's not a threat asshole. It's a promise!" Kyuubi said triumphantly, his mismatched eyes seeming to glow once more in the poor lighting of the waiting room.

The teen was intent on keeping his hold on Mizuki, until the bastard either passed out or died. Whichever occurred would make him happy, though if the latter happened he would be thrilled. Though, just as Mizuki's eyes began to roll up into the back of his head and his face changed from a flushed pink to an interesting tint of blue Kyuubi felt himself being yanked away by several men in uniform.

It took four cops and one security guard to finally pry Kyuubi away from Mizuki and tackle him to the floor. The teen's arms were swiftly handcuffed behind his back, as he cursed and violently struggled against the knee that was pressed against the small of his back. "You are under arrest for the assault and battery on one, Naruto Uzumaki and Mizuki Uzumaki. You are also facing chargers of breaking and entering as well as grand theft auto. You have the right to remain silent..."

As the cops began to read him his rights, Kyuubi was pulled back onto his feet. He knew better then to argue because with his series of misdemeanors the cops would never believe him. He could scream 'It wasn't me!' until he was blue in the face but nobody would believe him. He was a lowlife. A no good delinquent. Just another problem kid with a bad rep. Something Mizuki knew and had used to his full advantage.

Just thinking about it infuriated him even more. He suddenly took another lunge towards Mizuki, nearly stumbling as he broke free from the four cops supposedly holding him back for a quick second or two, before back-up came and helped them to restrain him once more. His mismatched eyes burned with fury, quietly promising Mizuki a slow and painful death. "This isn't over, far from it," the red head eerily said, with a voice that was drained of emotions.

"See what I mean..." Mizuki pathetically simpered to one of the nurses tending to his neck, as Kyuubi was finally led away and out of the hospital by the cops. Mizuki continued to play his role of the innocent victim with a face filled with complete terror, while Iruka could only silently watch Kyuubi be taken away for a crime he obviously didn't commit.

Iruka didn't know what came over him so suddenly but he decided to go along with it. His veins pumped with adrenaline and his jaw clenched tightly as he marched his way over to where Mizuki was sitting. The brunette then pulled back his fist, and let Mizuki have it, using what he learned in self-defense classes. He then watched with mild satisfaction when the silver haired man went down without a fight, lying face down on the hospital floor like the sorry excuse of a human being he truly was.

The staff members looked at the brunette in genuine shock and surprise. They couldn't believe such a sweet tempered man could deliver the already injured Mizuki a sucker punch. But when the kindhearted brunette looked up to smile kindly at his staff and managed to ask on the health of one of the nurse's newborn, everyone decided right there that they would defend Iruka to their dying breath.

Iruka was known behind his back as the _Florence Nightingale_ of the Pediatric Ward. There was no way that anyone who witnessed what he did would testify against the mild mannered man. It was definitely Mizuki's word against everyone else's.


End file.
